1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to a push-wire contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally desirable to have a quick, effective means for connecting wires to a variety of electrical devices, including, but not limited to, fluorescent electrical ballasts. Such devices are typically connected to an electrical wire or conductor by securing the bare end of the electrical wire to an appropriate terminal or bus by a screw and/or by a push-wire contact.
The use of push-wire contacts to connect electrical wires to various devices is typically easier and more efficient than making such connections with screw-type methods. Typically, a push-wire contact is electrically coupled or mounted to a device, and, after the insulation is stripped from the electrical wire, the wire is electrically coupled to the device by inserting the bare wire into the contact.
Given the relative ease of use of push-wire connections, as compared to screw-type connections, it is highly desirable to have a push-wire contact that is dependable, efficient and adaptable to a variety of applications and devices.
The present invention is directed to an electrical contact that solves or reduces some or all of the aforementioned problems.